


Stupid Apollo kids

by MartaLovesBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After Blood of Olympus, M/M, no spoilers from the book, well im not really sure about the no-spoilers thing :$
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaLovesBooks/pseuds/MartaLovesBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew that the meaning of ‘love’ had faded until it became an abstract thing, something no one can put their finger on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Apollo kids

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the story in Spanish here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10790995/1/Est%C3%BApidos-ni%C3%B1os-de-Apolo

Nico only allowed forehead kisses, sometimes he’d let Will kiss him in the cheek, but never in the lips. Not ever. Nope. 

Will didn’t complained and never got angry. He just waited for Nico’s permission. Sometimes he’d lean and see if Nico closed the space between them or made it bigger. Nico always went for the second option. 

 

…

 

Nico really wanted to kiss Will, kiss him until they both ran out of air. Kiss him whenever he wanted. Kiss him everywhere, anywhere. But he couldn’t because he was afraid. 

Kissing Will would mean that this thing they had running was real, serious. 

Nobody knew about them, this relationship they had going, it was a secret, fragile, breakable. It was theirs. And Nico wasn’t ready to share it with the world. 

…

Nico kissed Will in his cabin. It took Nico a long time to do that, couple of months or so, and it was nothing more than a kiss. Well, at least it was a kiss at the beginning. The thing grew a little but Nico wasn’t ready for it to grow that much. He stopped it. He told Will he wanted to do it but not now. Will nodded and kissed his forehead. 

They fell asleep tangled in each other. 

…

Apparently all the camp knew already. Nico found out when he decided to tell Jason about Will and him, and Jason left the cabin, suddenly in a hurry, saying something about ‘owing Piper 20 bucks’. 

By the afternoon both camps (Half-blood and Jupiter) knew about their relationship, and Nico still thinks that Will didn’t need to kiss him in the campfire, in the mouth, in front of everyone, just to prove some stupid point, or sing that ridiculous love song staring at Nico the whole time. 

Stupid Apollo kids. 

…

Jason gave Will the hurt-my-best-friend-and-you’ll-wake-up-without-balls talk. He had warned Nico that he would. When Nico saw them talking the only thing he could think about was ‘Oh, Gods, no!’ and was tempted to interrupt, but then Jason smiled and patted Will’s back. Something inside Nico relaxed, nobody was gonna wake up without balls the next morning. 

He walked towards Will. The older demigod kissed Nico’s head and smiled. 

“Just so you know, Jason just gave me the big brother talk.” He grinned, a full-tooth grin. “I think he approves me.” He said proudly. 

“I know, I saw. I was afraid that he might disapprove you, I don’t think you could heal yourself with a missing arm.” Nico smiled too. 

“Are you kidding? He could never disapprove me, I’m such a perfect boyfriend,” Nico laughed. “And I could heal myself without arms.” 

“Sure, I’d like to see that.”

Will pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him in the lips, a light carefree kiss. 

“Let’s never find out.”   
…

Nico loved Will. Or more probably he really liked him. It isn’t the same thing. Loving is different than liking, and people not always understand that. Nico knew how the word ‘love’ had become a substitute for ‘like’. Sometimes when people say ‘I love you’ they mean ‘I like you’ and it’s confusing. Nico knew that the meaning of ‘love’ had faded until it became an abstract thing, something no one can put their finger on. ‘Love’ meant nothing for Nico, but he was still afraid of it. 

Nico was afraid of what love did to people. It could be used as a weapon, a very powerful one. ‘Love’ is something that destroys you, opens your chest and crushes your heart. Poisons your brain, making you do stupid things you wouldn’t do normally. Turns you upside down, messes your heart up. 

Love is confusing, although it’s also addicting. Love is a drug. 

…

Will said the ‘L’ word. 

It was quiet, in the shore, the perfect summer night, right out of a perfect chick flick.   
For Nico it felt like a horror movie scenario. Too quiet, too dark. If a serial killer came out of the woods screaming and waving an axe Nico would just say ‘hope you have some band-aids in your pockets’ to Will and fight the murderer with his sword. Instead of a murderer Will said ‘I love you’. Nico decided he’d rather the serial killer. 

…

Nico said the ‘L’ word. 

He was in his cabin, alone, and whispered it. He barely opened his mouth. The world traveled through the air and vanished in it. Nico said it again, tasting the word in his mouth. Then he said another thing: ‘I really like you’. It didn’t taste as good. 

Nico knew the sky outside was dark, and that he loved Will Solace.

Fuck. 

…

They were arguing. It was something stupid, like Nico’s health or whatever, but Nico said something. 

“Gods, Will! Sometimes I wish I didn’t love you!”

Will kissed him right there. 

…

They were watching a movie and eating ice cream, Nico liked chocolate ice cream, Will liked the vanilla one. They were curled up in the couch, Nico’s back was resting on Will’s chest and his head was right under Will’s chin. 

They fit perfectly, nothing was out of place. Even the ice cream jars fit in their body puzzle.   
…

Nico had healed. That emptiness feeling he had since Bianca died disappeared. And the best part was that he healed himself. 

Of course he had friends, family and a boyfriend to help him, but Nico did all the hard work, all the inside work. He revived his heart and mended his soul. Now he felt like he had a place in the world, like he mattered. 

He had finally found a home. 

…

Will had a spot in Nico’s schedule, he was part of the Ghost King solar system and they both liked that. 

…

Nico wasn’t afraid anymore. Love didn’t scare him now that he knew why people liked love so much. 

Love made you feel alive. 

Nico was happier when he was with Will, all his worries seem to disappear when Will looked at him. Will’s touch was powerful, it made weird things happen in his tummy, something in his stomach twisted and jumped. It was intoxicating, addicting. 

He just wanted more. 

Nico knew the troubles with the word ‘love’, he knew that love was powerful and dangerous. He knew that love can destroy a person’s life. 

But he also knew that with all the dangers that love brought with him, there also were good things. Things it was worthy to look for. Things he only felt when he was with Will Solace. 

Nico knew that all the good in love came with a price. And he was ready to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote a thing!! Like everyone else, when I finished Boo the only thing my soul wanted was to write solangelo. So I did. And now you’re reading it. I’m so excited!! This is the first thing I write in English and it’s also the first thing I posted here!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Personally I’m really proud of myself. 
> 
> You should share your thoughts down in the comment. 
> 
> Lots of hugs and spooky ghost because Halloween<3
> 
> Marta. 
> 
> p.d. I realized that this line ‘They fell asleep tangled in each other.’ Kinda implies that they had sex. No, they didn’t, they just fell asleep together, they talked, kissed a little bit but nothing a 10 year old cannot watch. There’s this thing that really annoys me in fanfiction world (besides insta-love): nico is 14 years old and does not aspire to be a slut, and I know there are fanfictions where nico has sex. I don’t know the age he has in those fics (because I don’t read them, they make me uncomfortable) but sometimes people tend to forget that nico is 14 not 16/17 like most of the characters in the hoo. So pleasae people that write this sort of fics, nico isn’t old enough to have sex in my opinion, the kisses and stuff are okay, but please, nico isn’t a slut. 
> 
> <3


End file.
